The rise of the computer age has resulted in increased access to personalized services online. As the cost of electronics and networking services drops, many services can be provided remotely over the Internet. For example, entertainment has increasingly shifted to the online space with companies such as Netflix and Amazon streaming television shows and movies to members at home. Similarly, electronic mail (email) has reduced the need for letters to be physically delivered. Instead, messages are sent over networked systems almost instantly.
Another service that can be provided over computer networks is a social networking service. Such services allow members to connect with other members, share content, update their status, and list important information about themselves. Members can also associate themselves with organizations. Once members have self-selected into groups, data can be analyzed to determine differences in groups of members.
The social networking systems can be used for a variety of purposes. Some social networking systems allow organizations to interact with members who have interest in the organizations. Using the large amount of data stored on the social networking system, the system can provide analytics that help organizations interact more effectively.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.